Give your heart a break
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Buck get's seriously injured during a fire, will he survive, and if he does will he be able to live with a possible life-altering injury, and will his new found family be there for him? The day I first met you You told me you never fall in love But now that I get you I know fear is what it really was Now here we are so close yet so far How did I pass the test? When will you re
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Red hot pain fills my back as I realize I'm struggling to breathe, damn it, the beam fell on me, I didn't get out of the way in enough time,and now I'm trapped. I hear a beeping noise,and I know it's my pass alarm, letting out a warning that I'm down for the count,meaning someone will come for me soon. Time passes,the beeping gets louder,then I see Howie,chimney, and Bobby approach me. Howie kneels down beside me first, putting his bag beside him, then Bobby kneels down in front of me,reaching down to turn my alarm off. "Easy Buck, hang in there alright,we'll get you out of here"he says as I feel a hand press down on my back,"Ok,god damn it that hurts, I can't breathe"I murmur trying to get in a breath and I can't. "Ok,I know, Bobby I'm going to give you the oxygen mask,we need to get him started on oxygen,and I'll start an Iv with fluids and pain meds before we get this thing off"he says handing him an oxygen mask. 

I feel my chin being lifted gently,hands keeping my neck completely still as a plastic mask is put over my mouth and nose,then I can breathe a little easier. I feel Bobby contiune to suppourt my head and neck as Chim puts an iv into my arm,then he hangs the bag on another beam for the moment. "Ok,I'm going to try and get this beam off of him, contiune to hold his head and neck still, on 1,2,3"he says as I feel a sudden weight lifted up off of my back,and I can breathe,shakily,but easier none the less,and he pushes it off to the side. "Alright your doing good kid, we're going to need to get you rolled over so we can get you on the strecthcer ok"he asks gently, "yeah"I murmur,knowing it's not going to be pleasent. I feel an arm wrap around my back,towards my middle,,then a hand on my knees,then they roll me as a unit,onto the strectcher. 

"Your good kid, Chim give me the c collar so we can get it on his neck"he asks as Chim does so,then he very gently slides it under my neck and secures it. "Lets get you out of here alright Buck"he asks as I see him grab the iv bag and secure it beside me,then he grabs one end of the stretcher,Bobby doing the same,then we start getting out of that house. It takes some time,but before I know it we're out in the cool night air,and I can see red and blue lights reflecting off of what's left of the house. I see Hen come over to us with the gurney,and they get me transferred very carefully onto it,trying not to jostle me too much. 

Then they load me up into the ambulance,Chim and Bobby getting in the back with me,Hen getting in front to drive. Then suddenly under the white lights it feels all that more real to me, and I find myself grabbing Bobby's hand,to reassure myself. "Easy kid,you'll be ok Buck,it'll be ok,we'll take great care of you"he murmurs as I feel us start to take off. "Ok,I trust you"I murmur as I feel cold metal against my stomach,and realize Chim is cutting my shirt off,he got the jacket off of me already. Then he puts sticky pads on my chest,to watch my heart rate,then he gets my boots off of my feet,then go the pants. When my pants come off,the unmistakable smell of urine fills the air,shit I peed myself during all of this. "Sorry"I murmur,embarassed beyond belief, "don't worry about it kid, it happens, you can't help it, it probably happened when we got the beam off of you"he says as I see Bobby hand him something,a cloth. They roll me on my side,and I let Chim do what he has to do,and everything goes quiet,not good. "His urine isn't a good color Chim, we might be having issues with kidney failure"I hear him say, "Ok,we need to get him on some more fluids for now, his heart beat is irregular too, he might have rhabomyolyisis, which isn't good"he says quietly. "Will I be OK"I ask softly as I feel pain pulse through my back,god it hurts so bad. "You will be,I promise, I'm going to give you some pain meds,it'll make you out of it a bit"he asks as he puts a blanket over me,giving me some privacy,then grabs the vial of pain meds. "Yeah"I murmur as I see him inject it into my iv. And the next thing I know I'm out,the last thing I see is bright lights,fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hot pain fills my back as I feel hands on my shoulders,keeping me still,I'm on my side,meaning they are checking my back. I try to move,away from the discomfort, away from the person who's hurting me,however undelibrately. "Easy Buck honey, stay still for us sweetheart,I know it hurts,hang in there for a little while longer"she murmurs as I feel a hand grip my shoulder tightly,but not too tight,then another wiping some tears that are staining my cheeks,god I can't belive I'm crying,but I'm scared,I'm so scared,I'm hurting,I have no control over anything. "Ow,it hurts really bad,I'm scared"I murmur as I feel someone press down on my lower back, "I know,we're done honey,we're going to get you onto your back now"she murmurs as I feel hands grasp my legs,and they roll me onto my back,putting a pillow against my left side,to help keep me comfortable. 

I look up and I can finally see the doctor and nurse,both women, the nurses name tag reads Julie,and the doctors reads . "Your doing really good Buck, I'm going to give you a little more pain meds to keep you comfortable, and then I'll call down for MRI,so we can get a scan of your back,see what we're dealing with"she says softly. "Ok,I'm a bit thirsty,is there anyway I could have some water"I murmur realzing my mouth is really dry. "Yeah,I'll have Julie get you some ice chips,is there anyone you want to come sit with you while we're waiting for the scan"she asks as I feel her pull a blanket up over me,but leaving my feet uncovered for the moment. "Yeah,can you have Bobby come in with me"I ask gently, "we can do that,I'm going to check one more thing alright,it'll feel a little uncomfortable,but I need to make sure everything is working well reflex wise"she says as I feel a hand grip my ankle gently. 

"Ok"I murmur as I feel something press against my foot, and my toes automatically curl inwards like they are suposed to, "that's good, that means everything is working right"she says letting go,and at this point I see Julie come back in,and Bobby is with her. She gives me another dose of pain meds,checks my vitals,gives directions to press the button if we need anything in the mean time before the scan,then she leaves. The nurse soon follows,after telling Bobby to give me only a few teaspoons of ice chips every so often. He sits down in the chair by me and faces me directly,giving me a once over. "How are you feeling kid"he asks gently as I feel him card a rough hand through my hair, "been better, I'm just tired,and hurting"I murmur as I see him reach for the ice chips. He grabs those, then uses the remote to sit the bed up a bit,then sits beside me on the bed,careful to not jostle me. I let him spoon feed me a few bites,then he sets it on the table,then sits in his chair. He's turns the tv on low, and we sit in quiet. I doze in and out of sleep for about an hour, waking up enough for him to give me some more ice, then fall asleep again. The next time I wake up the nurse is there,checking my vitals, I hear her say something to Bobby,about the MRI,and then they notice I'm awake. "Hey there honey, it's time for the MRI, we're going to move you alright,you'll be able to stay in the bed for now,we'll have to move you when we get there"she murmurs softly,"Ok"I murmur as I see a new nurse come in. "I'll be here when you come back alright kid"he says gently,squeezing my hand,"ok"I murmur tiredly.

The bed starts moving at this point and before I know it we're at the room with the MRI machine. "Alright,we're going to help move you ok,we'll sit you on the edge of the bed,then I'll grab under your arms,and we'll get you on here"she murmurs as they get me onto the side of the bed,sitting up,and my head is spinning,and I'm going to be sick. "I think I'm going to throw up"I murmur as I feel hot bile come up and it splatters on the tile floor before she get's a bedpan in front of me. "It's alright honey, it happens"she murmurs as she wipes my mouth after I finish. Then they move me,very carefully,and get me on my stomach on the scanning table,head turned to the side. The nurse cleans up my mess after this,as I try to ignore it, it's just not been my day, it's been one thing after another today,and I don't' know how much more I can take of the awkward embarrassing stuff. "Alright honey, we're going to go into the room next door,there's glass so we can see you,we'll be able to communicate too,let us know if your uncomfortable,or can't stay still any longer,we'll try to make it quick"she says softly,hand laying on my shoulder,"ok"I murmur as they leave. 

After they leave,I feel the machine start moving,and the table goes inside it. I stay still as I hear a buzzing noise. And before I know it,I'm out like a light,I'm so tired,and just done with everything.


End file.
